


letters.

by BobaAddict



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Letters, M/M, not necessarily firewind but can certainly be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaAddict/pseuds/BobaAddict
Summary: When Knight ventured into the forest, he didn't expect to find the last traces of Fire Spirit before he disappeared.





	letters.

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am back and I'm like 90% sure this isn't really that good, since I thought it up while I was writing it. but oh well, it's not really something that should be taken that seriously (despite the context), take it more as a standalone teaser of this one bigger project that I'm planning. I've always been a fan of the "character discovers letters/notes/texts and has to piece together what happened along with the audience" format, so when this popped into my head, I had to try it out! 
> 
> also I'm back in school now so I no longer have the free time to write every day rip
> 
> enjoy~

_Heyo, Windy!_

_Look, I won’t lie, this letter thing is totally new to me. I’d rather say what I want to say directly to your face, but clearly, that’s not an option right now. Moon told me that you like these kinds of things though. Not sure why. Didn’t think you were the type of cookie to set up some mail system so your fangirls can write to you and add to your ego, but here I am. Don’t get any wrong ideas._

_Anyway, I digress. I’ll get right to the point: Where have you been? I keep coming by the forest, and usually, I expect to have multiple arrows jammed up my ass 5 seconds in. But recently, it’s like you’ve just disappeared. So what’s the deal? Realized that my hotness is no match for you? About time ;)_

_You flatter me. You know what the problem with that is though? How can I say I’m better than you when you’re not even here to begin with? How can I be the best when I have no rivals to compare to? You’re probably smart enough to get what I’m trying to say here. Not saying that I miss the ass arrows, but I’m not into how boring the forest is without you chasing me around._

_F.S.C._

_P.S. Did you ever realize how cool my initials look like written down? Yeah, I could get used to this. Anyway, knowing you, you’re going to properly write back, huh? Don’t bother. Just show up in person. You know where to find me._

* * *

 

_Wind,_

_Did you ever get my first letter? Devil told me he dropped it off at the forest entrance for you to pick up. Did he lie? Do I have to tell him to do his job right for the millionth time in a row? Hell no. You know how tiring it is to say the same thing over and over again?_

_Whatever, I’m just going to assume it’s his fault. That has to be why. There’s no way you’re actually ignoring me. You love me too much._

_Anyway, you haven’t been around, I’ve been looking for you, I realized letters meant I didn’t have to sit around the forest 24/7 waiting for your ass, yada yada yada. I said all of this in my last one. Just come find me once you see this, got it? I’ll make sure Devil doesn’t mess up this time._

_F.S.C._

* * *

 

_Sea has been looking for you, she needs you for something._

_F.S.C._

* * *

 

_I think my fire’s dying. Come here and use your wind to make me stronger._

_F.S.C._

* * *

 

_...Your dad is ugly._

_F.S.C._

* * *

 

_Alright, Wind. Seriously, what the hell is up with you? I know by now it’s not Devil’s fault (for once). Are you ignoring me? You’re actually ignoring me. Unbelievable._

_Like I’m going to let you get away with that. Tell me, Windy, what do I have to do to get you to actually face me? Do I have to go to the forest and LOOK FOR YOU? You do realize I’m way too busy to take the time to look through every tree, right?_

_Here’s an alternative though. How about I just burn the entire damn forest down? Saves time for me, AND I get to show how much stronger I am than you! Genius or what?_

_If you don’t answer or show up in the next 24 hours, say bye bye to your trees~_

* * *

 

_Wind,_

_Ugh. Okay. I figured that last one was going to finally get you to answer me, but obviously that didn’t work. I still have half a mind to just go ahead and burn everything like I said I would, but meh. I realized that if I do that, Sea and Moon are probably going to excommunicate me from legendary status. Don’t think that I’m going soft on you, because I’m not._

_Look, I don’t actually care if you ignore me. Why should I? I have better things to do than to think about you 24/7. So you know what? Fine. This is fine. Ignore me all you want. I’ll stop sending these, too._

_Just don’t be surprised if I ignore YOU once you decide to come crawling back._

_F.S.C._

* * *

 

_Moon told me what happened. ~~Why~~ So that’s where you’ve been all this time, huh? I guess it’s nice to know finally…_

_But ~~why~~ what is WRONG WITH YOU?_

_Raiding and ambushing Sea in her domain? Sealing her off? What the fuck? You go away for so long and then come back and do that kind of shit?_

_I don’t know what I’m saying anymore, ugh. ~~I just want answers~~ I already know you won’t see this, and my head is just a jumbled mess right now. You’re pretty unpredictable, aren’t you, Wind? I figured you would’ve known better than to let Dark Enchantress get to your head…_

* * *

 

_This all feels like a dream. I sound a lot like Moon right now, damn it. For real though, it’s all pretty surreal. I still can’t believe that whole thing with Sea happened. Moon’s really upset, which isn’t surprising. They were so close._

_~~She’s not the only one who feels like she lost someone close~~ Ha, this is why emotional attachment is useless in the end. Because when shit like this happens, all it makes you is weak. She’s become so pitiful, it’s sad._

_Anyway, wake up soon, okay? The Night Raven schtick doesn’t really suit you._

* * *

 

_I can’t believe it. You got to Moon. YOU GOT TO MOON, TOO. Wasn’t Sea more than enough?! So soon after her, too…_

_…You’re just going to come after all of us, aren’t you?_

* * *

 

_You know what?_

_I hate you. I hate you. I FUCKING HATE YOU. I always have._

_I hate the way you go around the forest like you’re hot shit. I hate your dumb obsession of going around “purifying all the fallen spirits.” I hate the way you act like you’re so GODDAMN PERFECT and better than everyone else around you._

_I’m not even sad that Dark Enchantress corrupted you. Good for her! It’s about time someone knocked you off your high horse. And once you decide to wake the fuck up, I’m going to be there, letting you know how much you screwed up. And it’s going to feel so damn good._

_I finally won’t be the legendary that people are afraid of, it’ll be YOU. Little Mister Perfect won’t be so perfect anymore, ha._

_Actually, maybe you should just stay as Night Raven. You may be evil, but you’re still less infuriating than you were when you were normal. Plus, once you decide to come for me, I’ll have an excuse to burn you to a crisp, AND not come out as the bad guy! So just come here already. Try and see if you’re dumb enough to think you can beat me._

* * *

 

_I’m sorry._

_I’m so, so sorry._

_Why am I apologizing? I don’t even know myself. I was so ready for this giant battle to the death, but… The more I think about it, the more I realize I can’t do it. I can’t face you. I feel like if I lay eyes on you, the way you are now… I’d lose it._

_You’re not going to see this. You’re probably never going to see this. That’s probably why I feel like I’m actually able to say what I’m about to say. Ha, it’s pathetic, isn’t it? There are just some things that I can only admit when there’s no one else around. I’m self-aware enough to know that about myself._

_I wish that weren’t the case. I wish I was better at this sappy shit. Would I be more at peace right now if I was? I feel like there are things I should’ve told you before everything went down._

_I didn’t mean it when I said I hated you. Do I really have to explain myself on that though? It’s not like you actually read that last letter. Speaking of letters, why am I still writing these when I know they’re completely pointless? I don’t know. I don’t know a lot of things, it turns out. I don’t even know what I plan to say here. I’m just writing down whatever’s coming to mind._

_Anyway, I’m getting off track. I don’t hate you. Maybe you hate me. I wouldn’t be surprised if you do. Why wouldn’t you hate me? I’m annoying. I bugged the shit out of you every time we saw each other. What can I say? It’s what I’m used to._

_But you know what? You meant a lot to me. You were my best friend, even if you didn’t feel the same way. I know, it’s fucking stupid. We always just pissed each other off, but… there was something about those moments that really sat right with me. Like I genuinely enjoyed your company. And now, I just want to go back to that. I miss your righteousness, your composure… everything that I’m not. So I guess you could say I kind of admired you, too._

_I guess that’s why I feel so apologetic. I’m sorry I never got to tell you this in time. Were you corrupted not knowing any of this? Does it even matter if you did? Probably not. It’s not like it would’ve changed anything. So why do I feel so shitty about it? I can’t help but feel like such a fuck-up over this. Almost as if I could’ve done more. Almost as if I just wasn’t good enough._

_…I’m talking to air. You’re not going to read this. Nobody is going to read this. But I just need to write it down so at least I can leave SOME record. It’s marginally better than keeping all these thoughts in my head when you finally find me and bring me down like you did with Sea and Moon._

_I won’t fight back. I don’t think I can. I probably won’t even send this. After all, what’s the point? This all will end soon._

_Argh, I can’t remember the last time I rambled this much. I doubt I’m even making sense anymore._

_But yeah. I’m sor_

**_Hey… If you’re reading this, then obviously you found these letters. Listen, I don’t have much time before he finds me… So I’ll get to the point. My name is Devil Cookie, and the one who wrote all of those letters was my boss, Fire Spirit Cookie. Whoever you are, RUN. The Cookie Kingdom is in danger. Dark Enchantress Cookie is plotting something, and she somehow managed to corrupt Wind Archer Cookie to do her bidding… Everyone who’s powerful enough to fight back has already been sealed off. Even Boss got ambushed in the middle of that last letter…_ **

**_I know, I know. He said he wasn’t going to send it, but I’m taking it to put with all the others anyway. He’d kill me if he knew, but I really think they should be somewhere someone can find… Not a lot of people visit the forest, but it’s still more than the people who visit Dragon’s Valley._ **

**_I gotta run. If you’re smart, you’ll do the same._ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me over at my social media!  
> twitter: [bobaaddiict](twitter.com/bobaaddiict)  
> tumblr: [bobaaddict](bobaaddict.tumblr.com)


End file.
